


Observations

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Episode Tags [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Best Friends, Deep love, F/M, Friendship, Hidden Feelings, Love, Observations, Secret love, deep friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Worf observes his Captain and Doctor.  Take place during S5E12 - "Violations".  Missing scene.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Always thought there was something missing when Beverly was attacked...this might develop into a small series of observations. We'll see.

Lieutenant Worf was sitting in the centre chair when an alert came in for the Captain.  “Computer: Location of Captain Picard?” 

_“Captain Picard is in Sickbay.”_

“Is he Ill?”

“ _Captain Picard is not a patient.”_   Worf looked around the bridge and spied the next in command, an Ensign from engineering.  “Ensign Mickle. You have the Bridge.”  Mickle’s eyes went wide. 

“Sir?”

“I said you have the bridge.  Commander Data should be here shortly.  I need to speak with the Captain.”

Worf strode into the turbolift and rumbled out “Sickbay”, but not before spying the panicked look on Ensign Mickle’s face.  _Good,_ Worf thought. _He will overcome his fears._

Upon entering Sickbay, Worf cast his eyes around for his Captain and saw him hovering over a biobed.  He went to move closer, then paused as he saw who Captain Picard was looking at. He silently observed. 

Jean-Luc Picard reached out and reached for the hand of the person laying prone on the biobed and gave it a squeeze.

“Beverly,”  he breathed out.  “Beverly, love, I don’t like seeing you like this.”  He gave a wry smile.  “I suppose now I know how you feel anytime I wind up in your sickbay.”  He squeezed her hand again. “We’re trying to figure out what happened to you, Commander Riker, and Counsellor Troi, but I really wish I had your insight right now.  I....” he paused.  “I called Wesley.  I let him know you were unconscious and I promised him I would do everything I possibly could...even if it means leaving you at the nearest starbase for transfer back to Starfleet Medical if we can’t figure out what happened.  I don’t....I don’t want to have to leave you anywhere, but naturally, I want what’s best for you.  So if you could just open your eyes for me...”  He sighed and gave her hand another squeeze.  “We’re trying to decipher your notes.  I promise, Beverly, we’ll get to the bottom of this. Deanna’s just woken up....maybe she’ll have some answers for us.” 

Worf watched as his Captain leaned his head close to the Doctor’s and placed a chaste kiss against her lips.  Worf silently backed out of Sickbay and gingerly tapped his badge. He wouldn’t want the Captain to know he saw him with the Doctor.   “Worf to Captain Picard.”


End file.
